A tale of a broken future
by Shinto3
Summary: The Tale of Trunks untold future when he returns


This is the untold tale #1 in a series of untold Stories of Dragon Ball, this is the tale of What happened to Mirai no Trunks.  
  
  
Basic Summery: This is a 6 part story about the future in witch Trunks returned to, This tale will include, Action, Drama and even a little romance. In which it will end in chapter 6, making a end climax.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
Far away times  
What is the true meaning of existence?  
  
Earth..... such a dark place ever since the attack...People have lost hope, and the will to live.  
Joy, Hope, no hope has longer been known, and joy has been removed from the faces of people.  
Despair, Sadness Despair is now well known as the only emotion to be known. Sadness on the faces of people.. But one Boy shall Return to a shattered future, and reclaim and rebuilds earth's joy and hope.  
A Black Thought Rains over Trunks mind. Nightmares of all sortes. About his family and friends. All killed by the androids. Although Trunks killed androids 17, 18 and cell, the Nightmares keep haunting Trunks mind. Haunting, Clawing threw his thoughts. Showing how his friends being ripped apart and blown to bits. Trunks had nothing left. After He killed the androids and cell, his mother went through a terrible mental illness and killed herself. That Thought soon came to his mind.   
  
  
Trunks saw himself 2 years ago, with longer hair screaming, and tears flowing out of his eyes. "Mother Mother, No!!!!!! Why???? Why!!!!!!!!" Trunks Soon woke up. "A Dream,.. only a dream" Trunks said to himself. Trunks got out of his bed, and looked around at his mom's old stuff. There he saw a picture of his father and his mother. "Both Dead, one killed by androids. The other, by herself." He thought to himself. "It's my fault, if...if I did'nt worry mother. She Thought that I was dead, because I was gone for so long fighting the androids, I should have come back and stayed. Now I have no one. He walk over and saw his time machine with the engraving 'hope', "Hope, That's all I need," He said to himself. He started to remember how he went back in time, to save his future yet.. he came for a lost cause. No one seem to give a damn, even after all he did for the z Team. Trunks Felt anger deep within him. Similar to that of his fathers. Trunks Clenched his fist and slammed hit against the floor. "Damn it!, Everything I do, Everything seems to go wrong all the time!"  
  
He yelled. He Then saw a small note on the time machine. He opened it. "It says, To my dear son trunks.  
By the time you read this I am already dead. But don't worry, hope for you shall still go on. Your hope will bring on a new generation. I died not because of you but, because if I were to be killed without notice, you would lose hope. I died Because I forgot my hope, and my despair would only give you sadness.  
Please Forgive me, Remember Trunks, Hope........ Always Hope, Hope is what brought you hear, and Hope is what you will always cherish within, Good Bye  
Love Bulma" Trunks dropped the note.   
P.s - I have a new invention that you will hopefully find, called the seeds of life.  
  
  
  
"Mother, Your right, As Long..... as I have hope," Trunks walked over and saw a small red container.  
He opened it to find seeds. He wondered why, He read the instructions. "These are the seeds of life, and will bring growth among the land. Plants will grow and vegetation will flourish on this desolate world  
Plant the seeds by finding the tear of hope, a ancient ship in the outer desert . When you find the ship place the seeds into the ship, it will terrorform the land, giving it vegetation in the first step of creating civalzation. After That It is all up to you." Trunks but the small red container in his pocket. He walked out side, and looked up at the dark red sky. "If I loose hope, then nobody will live!" He Ran and soon flew into the air. He kept Flying until he heard someone. "What? A person in this sector? Nobody has ever lived in this place." He Flew down to get a better look. It was a girl, A beutifal one, She had light blue almost white hair, and blue eyes, she looked to be that of his age maybe a little younger " How did you live down here, Are you okay?" Trunks said to the girl. " I...Don't remember" the Girl said. "Well your better of if you come with me," Trunks said. "Were are you going?" She said. "I am going to the the Outer Desert, I guess someone could help me." Trunks said. "What are you going to do there anyways?" She Asked. "I am going to plant the seeds of life." Trunks said. "The seeds of Life?" She asked looking confused. Trunks explained all the details of the seeds of life, and the ship that would terraform the land. "So do we head off?" Trunks said. "Yes we do," She said. "O, I did'nt catch your name." Trunks said. "My name is Lea." She said. Trunks picked her up and flew off. He did'nt go so fast this time holding on to her. He eventually flew into the outer desert. All Trunks could see was bones and some wrecked buildings, "Hmmph Were is this ship?" He asked to himself. Trunks flew and then droped down. Holding Lea. The both walked, and looked around for the ship. Soon the ground started to shake. "What's going on?" Trunks asked. "He's..he's here" She said. "Who?" Trunks asked. "Android 30" She said. "What, but all of Dr.Gero's Creations were already destroyed, How can this be Possible?" Trunks said. " You see Dr.Gero was not the one who invented the androids he only copied them. He also Learned how to activate the olds ones from the ancient times, just in case if the other androids would fall." Lea said. "I guess I just have to fight it. Trunks Powered into supersayin, and drew out his sword. The large Figure Tore right threw the ground. It was very large, about 100 feet. It had a mechanical look, and was in the shape of a giant mecha, it was grey and had seven guns loaded onto it, it was huge scary and could easily crush anything. "Code Number 00010, defense Protical on, enemy spotted." The Huge Mecha Said. "Come on you piece of Shit!" Trunks Jumped into the air to attack the mecha. The Mecha Easily parried the attack, he launched several rockets at Trunks, Trunks flew up and Shot 10 ki blasts at the mecha, the Mecha just standed there. Trunks Raised his hands right near his chest. "Burning attack" He shot a medium sized beam at the Mecha, The beam went right threw the Andriod. "Trunks!, you can only kill him by the small crystal in his for head, aim for his forehead!" Lea yelled. "Right!" Trunks took his sword and ran right toward the Mecha. He jumped and stabbed the Mecha's Crystal. Causing it to explode, Trunks jumbed down and shot 20 ki blasts to finish it off. "Great its dead." Trunks said. "How did you know All about the androids?" Trunks asked. "Well...  
  
  
  
"I just know I lot about the androids My mother, told me all about them" She said. "O, I see" Trunks walked over to the Mecha. "It's not in human laungauge." He said. "Here, I can Read it, It says Version Module 17-Secrity Protical." She said. "What Does that mean?" Trunks Asked. "It means that this is a ancient Secruity bot." Lea said. "How did the androids get here?" Trunks said. "I..don't know" She said in a nerves voice. "Lets go ahead, there should be a good place to sleep, I brought some supplies." Trunks said. He opened up his capsales to leave a large hover car, a flashlight, lots of food a coolor sleeping bags, a torch and a Gameboy. "What's this?" Lea Asked. She walked over and picked up a picture of his mother.  
"Oh..that's a picture of my mother, she's dead now." Trunks said. "And your Father?" She asked.  
"Dead......" Trunks said. "How about your friends?" She asked. "Dead Dead Dead!!!!!!, everyone is dead!" Trunks yelled. "I'm I'm sorry, I lost my mother and father too," She said. She looked at trunks eyes and she started to weep. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing....Nothing at all" Lea said. Trunks wiped her Tears out of her eyes, they soon talked about how they would shape the future. Then Lea brought a new topic that surprised Him. "Do you love?" She said. "Umm...." Trunks started to blush. She walked over and gave Trunks a light kiss on the lips. He put his hand across her waste. They soon started kissing and fell asleep together. Trunks had never felt something like this before living in a world of darkness he never thought about love, but suddenly He fell head over heels, it was weird for trunks he was unsure about Lea. "Ahhhhh.... Morning" Trunks got up and Lea was across Cooking Food, "Smells good!" Trunks Said. Lea Started to giggle. "Shanghai noodles" She said. Trunks got his fair share. (Which was a lot by the way)  
He finished in a matter of seconds. "Was it good" She gave Trunks a smile. "Yes Very" Trunks smiled Back. They both, got up and put all the stuff in the car. "Trunks,?" She asked. "Yeah what is it Lea?" He asked. "I have a map to the ship." She gave the map to Trunks. "How come you did not give this too me before?" He asked. "I thought it was too dangerous, there are other androids around as well."  
Lea Said. "I guess so." He said. They took the hover car and started going on there way. The sky was a dark red, like blood. Trunks didn't feel to comfortable, he felt strange. They were riding for hours, it felt like years for Trunks.   
  
They eventually got to a small destroyed outpost. "Well Spend the Night here." He said. "Trunks, I have too tell you something." She said. "What is it?" He said. "I....have feelings for you." She said. "I hid it for a while but I had to tell you, I have felt for you since we first met, ever since my initial programming." She said. She smiled. "Initial Programming." He was confused. "I am a android..... I was sent to kill you but I could not, because I had feelings for you." She said. It Hit Trunks hard. How could Someone he care Be a android. But He didn't care, because he too had feelings for her. "How, I mean." Trunks said. "I am a artifal created android, I have a human brain. And I have emotions and feelings as well. I also am able to create offspring." She said. "So now I guess you hate me." She said. "......" Trunks said. "It doesn't matter, I am a defect, I will be killed by the other androids anyways." She said. A tear swept by her eye.  
Trunks wiped it and kissed her. "I don't care if you're a android." Trunks hugged her tightly. "I will love you forever." He said. They both kissed, and soon it led into love. They both slept with each other.  
In the morning Trunks woke up to find that he wasn't in the outpost he was in the middle of the desert.  
Surrounded by People.....  
  
Comments:  
This is the end of part 1  
In the next chapter there will be a lot more fighting.  
And a darker feel.  
If you have any suggestions comments  
Flames email me at shinto4@hotmail.com  
  



End file.
